Remembering Him
by deadlykitty
Summary: Kyo knew Tohru's mother, so why not her father as well? This was my version as to how he may have died, I hope you enjoy.


Just a one-shot I came up with. Different story line mainly focusing on Katsuya, something I havn't seen anyone do yet. If you have, sorry I missed your story! Tell me about it and I will go read it ASAP. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Alas Furuba still ain't mine, nor is Madonna's song 'In this Life.'

---------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

Kyo sat alone on the swing. He was in the park he had often frequented as a child, thinking back on all the memories he had of Kyoko and Katsuya Honda. They had been his cheerful protectors, his only friends besides his new father Kazuma. It was bad enough that Katsuya had gone early, but now Kyoko had been gone for exactly three years to the day.

It had been Katsuya who had found him in the first place.

_Sitting on a park bench_

_Thinking about a friend of mine_

**Flashback**

"Hello. What are you doing there little one?" A tall man had approached Kyo. He had dark brown hair, and a kind face. He was wearing a lab coat. Kyo glared at him.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything wrong. Go away!" His fist was shaking with his rage, the red and white beads jingling slightly as they slid about on his small wrist.

Katsuya went to his knees in front of the boy. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to make you angry. I was just worried about you, you're getting soaked sitting out here all alone in the pouring rain."

The boy looked up. "Y-you were worried... about me?" he stammered.

"Yes, I was. How about coming over to my house and we'll call your parents? I have a daughter about your age to play with, does that sound fun?" His voice was soothing, and his expression didn't hold pity or disgust. Only kindness, and it was aimed at Kyo.

Kyo nodded, his glare slowly softening to a shy and nervous smile.

**End Flashback**

_He was only twenty-three_

_Gone before he had his time_

'It was then that I first met Tohru,' he thought, 'and even Kyoko. Alll were so nice to me, even when they hugged me and found out I become a cat. Tohru had been delighted at the time, but Akito hadn't trusted her to keep quiet. He did trust her parents with the secret though, assuming adults are more likely to keep their mouths shut.'

_It came without a warning_

_Didn't want his friends to see him cry_

**Flashback**

"Eeeek! Kyo's a kitty!" the small girl squeeled in delight, gently picking up her friend and cradling him to her.

"Come on, Tohru! He can't change back if you don't let go!" her mother teased, taking the orange cat from her daughter and placing him on the floor. Kyo purred in delight, making he girl squeel even more.

**End Flashback**

_He knew the day was dawning_

_And I didn't have the chance to say good-bye._

'Katsuya...' Kyo thought depressedly, left us all alone so soon. Dieing so soon after he entered into my life. And for what? Pneumonia. He got sick staying out in the rain watching me that day. It's all my fault he died. It's my fault Kyoko died, too. I ruined Tohru's life just like I ruined mine.'

_In this life..._

**Flashback**

Katsuya walked slowly towards his home, holding onto the little boy's hand. Kyo stared up at him most of they walk, wonder and curiosity across his face.

They arrived at a small apartment. Another small thing appeared in the window, a little girl's face. Neutral before, it lit into an instant smile when she recognized her father. Kyo heard the front lock undo and a moment later the man atKyo's side had two small arms wrapped around his legs.

**End Flashback**

_I loved you most of all_

_What for?_

_'Cause now you're gone and I have to ask myself_

_What for?_

_What for?_

_Driving down the boulevard_

_Thinking about a man I knew_

_He was like a father to me_

_Nothing in the world he wouldn't do_

Kyo stood, walking away from the swing. It had started to sprinkle, and his mood was just getting worse by the minute. He didn't know where his feet were taking him, but he didn't care. So long as he could get away somewhere, he knew he'd be fine. Somehow it didn't surprise him when he arrived in front of Kyoko's grave, and next to Katsuya's.

Tohru had already cleaned the graves and decorated them.

_Taught me to respect myself_

_Said that we're all made of flesh and blood_

'Akito tore us all apart. Tohru lost her parents, first her father to disease, then her mother to Akito's jealousy. Taking them from Tohru had taken them from me as well. Aktio has been taking from me all that I love, and in turn it hurts Tohru. The despicable bastard, it was Katsuya who made me feel special and Kyoko who showed me when Katsuya was gone.

**Flashback**

"Heh heh... Kyo, what's with that face? I'll be fine. It's just a cold, you know." Katsuya coughed, turning away from the boy. Tohru lay sleeping, curled by his side.

Tears were falling from Kyo's small eyes. "But you're so sick! And it's my fault. It's all my fault. Its all my fault!" Kyo had screamed so loud that Tohru had woken up startled. Sleepily she looked at the glare on Kyo before shutting her eyes again, and moving to lay her head in his lap. It had startled Kyo and stopped his sudden outburst.

Katsuya laughed again before he started into a new coughing fit. "You see, Kyo?It doesn't matter if it's your fault or not. What's done is done, and we'll all live with it. Tohru doesn't mind at all. She's happy to have made a new friend. We're all together now, even if one of us isn't feeling the best in the world," he laughed again, smiling at the boy.

"B-but this is the hospital!We're in the hospital because I got you so sick! Its all my fault if you die. It will be all my fault..."

"No."Katsuya said the word with a forceful air, but not an unkind one. "We are all human. If it's my time to go, then it is my time. Don't blame yourself for my being sick. It is no more your fault than mine because we are all the same."

**End Flashback**

'It wasn't even long after that that he died,' Kyo thought sadly. He looked at his clean wrists. 'It's probably because of him that I'm still here. If he hadn't found me that day, I'd have followed after my mother by now.'

_Why should he be treated differently?_

_Shouldn't matter who you choose to love._

_In this life..._

_I loved you most of all_

_What for?_

_'Cause now you're gone and I have to ask myself_

_What for?_

Kyo sat down next to the two graves, looking at the empty lot next to Katsuya. It was Tohru's grandfather's spot. He was in bad health himself at the moment, and it wouldn't be long before his place would be filled.

"Tohru's life is going to fall apart," he said aloud, "and there's nothing I can do to help!" He slammed his fists into the ground in frustration, leaving small red drops on the concrete.

_People pass by, and I wonder who's next_

_Who determines, who knows best?_

_Is there a lesson I'm supposed to learn in this case_

_ignorance is not bliss_

Kyo didn't notice the silent footsteps. He didn't notice when two small arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He only noticed when he felt the front of her body lightly rested on his back, her cheek softly touching his shoulder.

"You mean all the difference to me, Kyo. Without you is when my world would fall apart, but so long as you're here all will be all right."

_In this life..._

_I loved you most of all_

Softly his hand found hers, and he turned her around in his arms to hold her.

"How can you even say that? I told you about how we used to be, how it is because of me that you're parents are both dead. I've done nothing but destroy your life!"

_'Cause now you're gone and I have to ask myself_

_What for?_

_People pass by, and I wonder who's next_

_Who determines, who knows best?_

_Is there a lesson I'm supposed to learn in this case_

_ignorance is not bliss_

"Maybe so, Kyo, but I don't blame you. I never have and never will." Tohru whispered, softly laying a kiss on his cheek. Kyo gasped at the sudden bit of assertiveness Tohru displayed.

_In this life..._

_I loved you most of all_

_'Cause now you're gone and I have to ask myself_

_What for?_

"Tohru?" he whispered.

"Haven't you realized by now? I love you Kyo." she snuggled in his arms, nervous that he may not feel the same. A soft touch on her chin lifted her face so that there was soft touch of lips on her's. She kissed him back softly before he slowly pulled himself away.

"I love you too, Tohru."

_I hope it's in this life..._

_I hope it's in this lifetime..._

_I hope it's in this life..._

_I hope it's in this lifetime..._

_-------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------_

What'd you think? I was listening to Madonna and suddenly had the idea for this story. Please R&R, it's really appreciated.


End file.
